


What's another lifetime?

by female_overlord_3



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: A "what if these fuckers stopped be colossal idiots", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And children, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Blood and Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Reveals/spoilers for 3x05: A Life In The Day, Spoilers for season 3x13, This fic would not let me go, also like 3 emotional talks, and girls - Freeform, and i like it, and i'm so down for it, but I am really loving season 4, but monster with a twist?, cause monster, cause my boys, elements from season 4, for 5 minutes, idk what to tag, it was awesome, it's not till near the end, one of them came out of left field for me, there's an epilogue so gore and blood second to last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Quentin decides their best bet is for him to become the new guard. The others still don't like it. A certain someone hates it and decides Q is being stupid. He can be stupid too.





	1. When you need to "talk"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrinachill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinachill/gifts), [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts).



> I want to thank the awesome Sabrinachill and AlxSteele for letting me ramble and rant at them about this idea that became a monster. More Magic and possible Aliens to come 😉
> 
> Canon-diverge for season 3 Finale. Wrote this down on my phones note app (ironically) on Valentines day then transferred it to google doc the 19th and then I was murdered the following day with 4X05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hufflepuff.”
> 
> Quentin grumbles into Eliot’s shirt as his brain actually freezes for a second. “I can’t believe that still works.”
> 
> “Well Pavlovian conditioning has its perks. Now stop trying to look for things that mean nothing, you already know where that leads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna split this chapter into 2 but nah you get _ALL_ the emotions and feelings!  
> First work for The Magicians. These fuckers got me good. I have converted to Queliot again.

He quickly herds Quentin into his room and tries not to slam the door closed.

“Eliot I already-” He holds up a hand to pause whatever stupid ideal bullshit is running through Quentin's head so he can speak.

“I'm not going to argue or tell you to not go.” Eliot finally says. Quentin blinks at him before letting out a relieved breath.

“Oh ok well thank you. I know you and everyone don't like it but I'm ready to do this. I'm just doing what you had to do El, take one for the team and I'm-” “I'm going with you.” It takes a second for Eliot’s words to sink in.

“What- no! You have Fillory, Margo, Fen, and m- I'm not damning you to another lifetime where you’re stuck.”

When they entered Eliot’s room Quentin was hunched inward with his arms crossed, tired but ready to defend his decision because he knows it’s the right thing to do. Now though, Quentin’s standing tall and defiant trying to keep all his emotions at bay. His arms are taut at his sides, hands balled up into fists as he steps further into Eliot's space with his jaw clenched.

“You’re not getting stuck somewhere again, not when you have a choice this time.”

He can see the hurt his words cause at mentioning the one thing they’ve been avoiding since they remembered past Fillory. Quentin’s done his best to keep it all buried, kept away and out of mind because what else was he supposed to do?

“Quentin.”

Things keep slipping through though, random flashes of feelings and moments like a favorite movie you watched as a kid you've recently found again. Quentin almost gets lost in them sometimes but it always ends in pain. He shakes his head.

“No Eliot. I’m going to be the guard for the Monster because it’s what this whole thing has been leading up to. I’ve become strong enough so i’m doing this.”

Sighing Eliot takes a step closer. He raises a hand and pushes the stubborn strands of Quentin’s hair back behind his ear, the hand moving down to cup the back of Q’s neck.

“Your cheating.”

Eliot just grins at the accusation. Quentin glares but presses against the hand at his neck and waits for what Eliot has to say. He wants to hate this but he just can’t.

“I-” Eliot starts but the words die after that one syllable, his grin falls as the memory of that moment hits him without mercy. He takes a breath then tries again. “What I said…” A certain thought crosses Eliot’s mind causing all the pain and mess of emotions to be swept away by anger. “This better not be some sacrificial hero thing because of what happened.” He argues. “You are not going to cast yourself away just because-”

Quentin jerks away and throws his hands up in frustration. “Because of what Eliot, huh, because I wanted something and you didn’t? I got to live a full life and it was so- we got extra years and i’m ready to use them.”

“Ya we both did and I can do whatever I want with mine. I’m _choosing_ this, choosing-” He tries but his jaw clamps shut and all his anger leaves him. He's been doing it for so long now he can't stop or be mad at Quentin because this is his fault. Eliot hates this. He hates how much of a coward he’s being, what he did, all this pain he's causing Q when all Eliot was trying to doing was protect them.

A sad resigned laugh leaves Quentin as he hides his face with a hand. “God you can’t even say it.” He takes a step back to put more space between them.

“Sure I thought about it but that was only after I decided, after I pushed _that_ so far deep that I didn’t even consider it until it hit me out of the blue.” He shakes his head and looks Eliot in the eye. “You can’t come with me and be there when all it’s going to do is make us hurt.”

He gives Eliot one last searching look before heading for the door.

“Goodbye Eliot.”

Eliot grabs Quentin’s arm to stop him before he reaches the door, he can’t let Quentin go like this before he says everything he needs to say.

Q keeps his back to him but stays where he is. “No don’t- please Q let me just...I can’t.” He takes a shaky breath trying to continue. “I can’t say the right thing. I can’t say anything because i’m terrified. I can’t- I can’t be brave like you but god do I want to.” The relief is almost euphoric as the words start spilling out. “After everything we had i’m still terrified Quentin. You know I love you and it’s real, what we had at the mosaic, what I still feel is real!”

Quentin finally turns to face him, hope and pain clear in his eyes.

“But I got scared and when i’m scared, I run away. I don’t get real things Q but then I did and I was so afraid i’d fuck it up or that I wouldn’t be enough because what if you didn’t choose me later on?”

“But I was choosing you, you fucking idiot.” Q whispers with tears in his eyes. “I was choosing you but you didn’t choose me back.”

Eliot holds Quentin’s face in his hands needing him to hear why. “I know but it would’ve broke me if you ever stopped.”

“El.” The tears start to fall from Quentin's eyes and spill down against Eliot's hands.

“So I did and said what I did because I thought we could be alright after but I was wrong. Rejecting you is my biggest regret, what i’m the most ashamed of but letting you do this without telling you any of it would be my second. I wasted too much time already. I’m done being scared and unhappy. You may be stubborn and set on doing this but so am I. I’m doing it with you.”

“Give me one good reason besides us. You can’t just throw your life away when you have Fillory and-” Quentin’s concern almost makes Eliot laugh but he wipes away Q’s tears instead. “I’m not High King anymore. Fillory doesn’t need me like before. Neither do Fen, who deserves the freedom to do what she wants, or Margo… maybe Margo but she’s a big girl and we can find a way to stay in touch once magic’s back.”

Quentin still feels hesitant but he’s starting to accept what Eliot is telling him so he fidgets by raising a hand to clear Eliot's face of tears.

“We can handle this monster together but if you think i’m leaving you to do god knows what in that place without me then I might actually let everyone lock you away while we get magic back.”

A sharp laugh leaves Quentin’s lips and brings a smile to Eliot’s.

“I’m still not on-board El.”

Eliot rolls his eyes at that and pulls him into a tight hug. “Well now you know how I feel. Don’t think I won’t call Julia back here to talk sense into you, Goddess powers be damned.”

They both melt into the embrace as whatever residual frustration and worry drains away.

Quentin still doesn’t want Eliot to come, to waste even more of his life when he could be doing incredible things. He knows Eliot is meant for great things, he’s still a King for god's sake even if Fillory doesn’t currently have magic and the people chose Margo to rule, Eliot can’t leave her and the others. It was hard work but Quentin can see how much both of them put into fixing post-Beast Fillory.

Even back when they were just at Brakebills Eliot was deemed above average.

Eliot can _feel_ whatever's spinning around inside Q’s head so he does the one thing that has always worked back during their time at the mosaic.

“Hufflepuff.”

Quentin grumbles into Eliot’s shirt as his brain actually freezes for a second. “I can’t believe that still works.”

“Well the Pavlovian technique has its perks. Now stop trying to look for things that mean nothing, you already know where that leads.”

They only get a few short minutes until Eliot’s door swings open as Margo and Alice walk in.

Margo eyes them with a questioning look. “We interrupting something?”

Alice gives a calculating one at their current position but doesn’t say anything.

“No, good. Quentin it’s been decided due to the kindness of our hearts that you-” “I’m still going Margo.” Quentin steps out from Eliot to stand in front of her.

She takes a step closer to him. “Well I don’t like that answer and when I don’t like something, I change it to what I do.”

“You won’t be changing my mind.”

If Margo wasn’t just a bit proud for Q finally growing a pair, she’d knock the idiot out right now and have Alice and Eliot tie him up so they can lock him in those dungeon cages at Brakebills. The farther away from Fillory and his self appointed stupidity, the better. She’s not letting one of the only two people she actually cares about do something this stupid.

“Listen Coldwater: you aren’t going.”

Alice considers now is a good time to jump in. “Quentin come on be reasonable.” Her eyes quickly catch his but what she sees makes her briefly frown in confusion before pushing on. “We don’t even know what that monster is or what it’s capable of based on whatever the knight told you. Just because you think the quest made you ready, doesn’t mean you are. Just because we can get magic back doesn’t mean we should.”  

“I’m going with him.” Eliot declares. He stands by Quentin’s side and rests a hand on his shoulder so that his arm settles against Q’s back. The action relaxes Quentin’s shoulders and he leans into it because it’s actual years of muscle memory and there’s nothing holding him back from just _doing_ those things now. “Q and I will go guard the monster so we can bring magic back.”

Margo looks at both men like they’ve lost their minds. “What happened to using God killing bullets?” She’d feel hurt if she wasn’t so pissed off at them.

“Backup plan Bambi.”

Alice looks at Eliot trying to see what would make him change his mind. “When did you decide this?”

“To go with him? Hmmm well right after we somewhat agreed to lock him up Beauty and the Beast style. That would have worked flawlessly but then he’d never forgive us.” Subconsciously Eliot’s hand has slowly slid to cup Quentin’s neck so that his thumb can slowly stroke it, giving him something to anchor too like he did back when they were trying more of the intricate patterned designs for the mosaic.

“He’s right.” Quentin adds. “If you kept me from finishing this quest then i’d probably never want to speak to any of you ever again.” He says it with a certainty that actually shocks Alice and Margo.

“But we’d have magic back.” Margo says this like it’s the answer to all their problems because for her it mostly is.

Alice is still teetering between feeling like magic should stay gone and wanting it back. “You shouldn’t have to sacrifice yourself Q. You’re the one that gave us the hope we needed to keep going.”

Quentin looks at both of them before shrugging. “It’s not really a sacrifice especially if what Ora told me about the monster is true it’ll just be Teddy part 2.”

Before either woman can ask who the hell Teddy is, Eliot spins Quentin to face him and stare in shock with a spark of excitement in his eyes.

“You fucker why would you leave that out. You would've gone and done that without me!” He gives Quentin a gentle shake but he can't stop smiling.

They'd get to raise another child. They'd get to have a family again. Eliot almost lost the chance to have it all again.

“You better not be shitting me Q!”

“I didn't want to bring _that_ up again after having just talked to my dad. It would've been too much and I was fine with it being just me.” His hands come up to take hold of Eliot's forearms then slide up to his wrists to give them a light squeeze, the simple gesture saying more.

_I wasn't trying to hurt you._

_I was still hurt._

_Everything was too much._

_I thought it was the only way._

Eliot's face pinches in pain. “I'm sorry. Again.”

“I don't think you actually said it the first time.”

They're both smiling again.

“Well now i'm double sorry.”

“It might take more than 'double sorry’ but it's a start.”

Their faces start inching closer and closer.

“Boys what the FUCK are you talking about.”

Margo's voice breaks their moment but they don't pull apart.

She's missing something, has for some time now but she thought maybe one of them would tell her when they were ready or that maybe it wasn't important enough to worry about. Well now she realizes it's _really fucking important_ and she needs to know.

“It has to do with when you were in past Fillory doesn't it.” She realizes. Somehow they remember what happened even after she stopped them from going.

She knew something had changed, that her boys were much closer now, that there was this _look_ in their eyes sometimes where they didn't seem so young and just _different_. There was this immense love there but also so much pain.

Said two share a look, Eliot's guilty and Quentin’s confused.

“I thought you'd-”

“I tried but everything…”

“No I get it.”

“Did you?”

“Jules but well Goddess thing and a Julia thing.”

“If someone doesn’t start talking then i’m going to rip off important anatomy with my bare hands.” Margo warns with a glare at this back-and-forth they keep doing.

Alice moves one step away from her, the anger pouring off of Margo is palpable and makes Alice’s skin itch. She starting to get an idea what might have happened between the two. “Tell us what happened.”

There’s a new weight of something in the room now that it’s being acknowledged. It’s heavier than Margo’s anger, something bigger that’s filling the room to the brim.

Sighing Quentin nods at them then looks to Eliot. “It’s only fair.”

He gets a nod in reply and they reluctantly part, trying to put some space between themselves and get all their thoughts in order to talk about fifty years of their life at the mosaic.

“Get everyone downstairs. If we’re telling you what happened then everybody is going to hear it.”

                             ~*~*~*~*~

Penny pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration for having to live through this very moment. “If you all wanted to know if they fucked, I’m right here.”

“Did you walk in when they were going at it?” Margo grins as certain blurred memories come to mind.

“I can read minds again!” He shouts.

“Dude you’re from a different timeline.” Josh points out.

“They fucked there too, before Quentin and Alice got together and we all died.”

This was not what Quentin wanted to discuss when they gathered everyone here but Eliot finds it amusing now wanting to know more about his 23 self.

“I came down here to explain something but if you don’t want to then we can finish the quest and get magic back instead.” Quentin’s ready to just bolt from the couch back upstairs and ignore everyone again but Eliot lays a hand on his knee to keep him in place. Said other knee is pulled onto the couch so he can rest his chin on it.

“Every quiet so they can talk. We need to hear this.” Everyone looks to Alice who’s perched perfectly straight on the edge of her chair hands clasped tightly together with her focus on the two men sitting across from her.

Margo snorts at that. “You mean you need to hear this.” She drops down next to Eliot, his free hand shifting to take hers.

“Alright settle down children it’s story time. Q you start.”

Quentin rolls his eyes but places his hand over Eliot’s.“Really? Fine. Okay so he have no idea how or why but brief summary: Eliot and I spent fifty years together in past Fillory to get the time key by completing an impossible puzzle to reflect the 'beauty of all life’. We fell in love. I also fell in love with a woman who became my wife-”

“Arielle was incredible, you would have loved her Bambi.”

“We had a son and all four of us were a family. Ari died a couple years later. Our son married, had kids who later had kids. El and I grew old-”

“We aged like excellent fine wine.”

Quentin sighs in fond exasperation but swallows the lump in his throat as he tries to get through what happened next.

“-Eliot died, I found the magic tile when trying to dig his grave, said magic tile gave us the time key but then Jane appeared like a minute later and I had to give it to her. I lived the next few weeks before dying too.”

Eliot’s grip tightened as he stares at Quentin in horror. He didn't know about that part or to be more specific: live through it.

Margo speaks to bring the focus onto her. Its seems she isn't the only who didn't know certain things. “They sent me a letter telling me how to save them so I could stop them before they used the key, negating that possible timeline. These fuckers forgot to mention they remembered everything.”

“We came back with Margo to help deal with the fairy bullshit. Q found the letter with peaches and plums and it just all came back.” Eliot stops at that as his eyes drop to stare at his lap.

“And?” Kady pushed. No one continues.

Quentin moves his knee away from Eliot's hand and brings it up to join the other, his arms wrapping around them as he numbly stares off into the distance.

Penny’s burst of laughter makes everyone jump.

“Oh my fucking god Waugh you didn’t!”

“He did.” Quentin answers.

Eliot shakes his head. “It was a mistake.”

“You were being stupid.”

“I’m not brave like you Q!”

“God we already went through this. I thought we were at least somewhat okay now.”

They're both standing now just like they were in Eliot's room going through this the first time.

“You’re the one that wanted to tell everyone.” Eliot argues.

“Because you want to come with me! Now maybe you shouldn’t.”

“I’m going with you.”

“Not if we can’t even talk about what you did.”

Eliot’s eyes turn to slits that bore into Quentin’s. If Q’s going to make this a challenge then he's going to face it head on and show this annoying stubborn man he's here to play. Eliot said he was done being a sad coward and he meant what he said.

“Quentin wanted to make it work here. From the start we’ve just always worked and then we got proof of concept, Fifty years of it. I turned him down because I was scared and it’s my biggest regret. I thought he wouldn’t want me later on because in Fillory it was easy to choose each other but here there’s so many options and ways for us to fuck up.” He doesn’t have to look at Alice for everyone to know. “So now i’m choosing you this time and I’m going with you to guard the monster.” 

He cups Quentin's jaw with both hands and stares at him with everything he's bottled up and hidden.

“I love you and this time i’m not running away.”

They stare at each other, their faces just close enough that they only see each other, saying everything without words but this time their positions are switched. Now it's Quentin who's unsure if he should open his heart again, even though he wants to so badly, and Eliot who's taking a chance by trusting they'll still work even after the heartbreak they've endured.

After everything don’t they deserve just a little bit of happiness in their fucked up lives?

Exhaling a shaky breath, Quentin gives Eliot a nod in acceptance.

“Okay.”

Eliot's apart of who he is now. He needs Eliot, god he's  _missed_ him and what they had. They've both been miserable but now they can finally be happy again.

“So like are you guys done now?”

Margo throws something at Josh hitting him in the face.

“I deserve that.”

“If you guys start making out I  _will_ throw up. There's perfectly good rooms upstairs.”

“Penny don’t be a dick.” Kady warns.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I’m glad these two idiots finally figured their shit out BUT THIS IS MORE LOVE AND CRAP THAN I CAN DEAL WITH IN ONE SITTING.”

“So why are you guys telling us about this?” Kady asks since she can't really think why them having this other life is so important.

“Eliot is going with me to guard the monster in Blackspire. From what Ora told me, the things like an immortal child. It needs attention, to be cared for so it won't leave and cause chaos.” Quentin answers as he and Eliot settle back onto the couch with Margo.

“We got extra years and we already know what it's like to take to care of kids. Two guards are better than one right?” Eliot reasons.

“I still don't think we should bring back magic.” Alice voices. “Why should we sacrifice you two to some monster child for something that just makes things worse?” She looks at both Quentin and Eliot with a sort of frustrated but scared look.

Quentin wants to understand her, he does in a way but they can’t be selfish about this by deciding for ‘the greater good’ that there not be magic in the world. He tries to say this out loud but Margo beats him to it.

“You may not want magic but we need it. It'll save my kingdom. It's a part of people. Sure it's fucked us over but it can do good. We can't just stop now after all we've done for the quest.” She stands tall and regal, like the Ruler she has always been, to look at all of them. “You can sit this one out and we’ll find someone to fill your spot. Todd owes us right El?”

“I could come.”

Margo jumps back and falls into Eliot’s lap. “Jesus Julia!”

She gives Margo a small smile in apology then looks to Quentin. “I could come instead.”

“I thought you said-” Julia just shakes her head slightly before kneeling down and taking Quentin’s hands. “This is more important and I’m still apart of this quest.” She tilts her head to gaze at Eliot and grins. “You found this quest Eliot and it's because of you we're even here. I may not completely like Q and you having to do this but I understand and this feels right.”

The tension in the room eases just a bit at her admission. For once they actually know something they're doing is right.

“So then it's decided. We're bringing magic back and these two are going to guard the monster. We handle whatever happens afterwards and finally get back to some semblance of a regular life.”

Things are starting to look just a bit less shitty.

“Whatever regular life is for us.”

Josh jokes which starts off with everyone firing off things that would be their idea of normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I snuck the word Hufflepuff in this fic. Because I am one and so is Q and it works. 
> 
> Not beta'd but I've tired to go over it as many times as I can without hating what I write 🙃
> 
> Either let me know by commenting "this is spelled wrong" or "that sentence doesn't make sense, try this." Those are acceptable.
> 
> I will laugh if someone suggests I _use good docs or Word or a site that checks stuff_ and leave it unanswered 😘


	2. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone should really talk to Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaa update! Another tomorrow!
> 
> This is the one that came out of left field guys. I guess I have more feelings about Alice then I thought. Gonna be honest she's not my fav character but god just let her be happy please!

Everyone is aboard the Muntjac eating tacos of all things as they sail through the air to the falls that designate the edge of Fillory.

Kady, Josh, Alice, Penny, and Margo are below deck enjoying the smooth sail and discussing random things to pass the time.

Quentin and Eliot are above deck, Q finally getting to geek out about being on a boat with Eliot. Julia is up there with them sitting cross legged on top of the Muntjac's deck cover roof enjoying the breeze and conversing with the boat. It apparently has a crush on Margo and is grateful for its recently appointed High King from saving it from a horrible situation.

Another strong wave of emotions hit her and this time she looks down at the bow smiling.

Her nerd of a best friend and his soulmate are actually recreating the scene Titanic. She’s glad they worked things out and that her goddess hood gave her certain sights into things. Enjoying the small precious moment, Julia closes her eyes and just breathes.

Iris was wrong about not caring for mortals. Sure creating your own world is amazing but how can she enjoy it without others? Julia isn't going to be a god that forgets those that helped her and got her to where she is. She isn't going to just let them go because she's more now. She's not going to be like the other god's who only care about themselves.

A flicker of resentment and unease hits her so she appears below to stand in front of Alice.

“Alice. Let's talk.”

Alice hesitantly follows when Julia gently takes her hand to lead them to one of the rooms for privacy.

“You're still conflicted.” Julia starts sitting next to her at the foot of the bed in the room. “I get it, I do. You helped me so let me help you. Tell me.”

Alice says nothing for a moment trying to think and set up her argument but it's all just so much, too much because of everything she's been through and some part of her still trusts Julia so she just lets it all spill out.

“I just can't believe in it anymore. Magic.” She spits the word out. “My whole life it was supposed to be this great amazing thing that I've always known, that I was incredible at even from the start. It was something my family flaunted and used to hide away their flaws of not caring, for my mother to excuse how she feels about me. It took Charlie because some stupid bitch wanted an older man. It created a Beast that ruined a whole world. It trapped children's ghosts to never be free. It divides people because some aren't good enough for Brakebills so Hedge witches are fine with living off of scraps. It turned me into a Niffin where I knew EVERYTHING and I was free and I enjoyed what I did but then you guys brought me back when I didn't ask for it. Then I was stuck back in a body I didn't want with all the knowledge I cultivated just slipping away with no magic .”

“At first getting magic back was all I wanted, being able to cast and just feel it again, relearn everything I was losing but then you transferred your magic and it made me feel like after everything I just wasn't good enough for it anymore because it rejected me. I tried to start again by going to the library to just learn again but they just want to control it so something like this doesn't happen again and I believed it because magic has never done anything than just make a bigger mess. A world without magic would just be simpler and better, I know it could be.” There's a determined but almost manic look in her blue eyes.

“A world without magic would be dull.” Julia simply looks at her.

“Maybe we need a little dull.” Alice continues to argue.

“But you really don't want that, not all of you. Just the part that hurts.”

“All parts of me hurt.” she shaking now trying to hold back the pain.

“Because you don't want to heal, you feel like you don't deserve to. You need to let go Alice.”

“I don't. I can't.” she sobs into her hands.

A sigh of relief leaves Julia as the immense melting pot of Alice's emotional finally pour out at the honest confession of her fearful truth.

“You do and you can, your finally starting to.” Julia assures her. “You need time and to relearn the good of magic. Once we get magic back I want you to join me in creating worlds. I was told I needed to do that on my own with no ties to humanity but I don't believe in that. We need humanity and I know you'd be perfect for it.”

Alice stares at her in shock and a messy face, completely thrown by the offer.

“You can take whatever time you need but know I believe in you and the good you can do.” Julia grins and rests a hand lightly on her shoulder.

Alice quietly nods then wipes her face regaining her iron tight control.

“I'll let you know when I'm ready.”

She hesitates before bringing up the library again.

“The library they want-”

She gets a light squeeze from Julia. “I know and so do the others. You already know they don't entirely trust you but we can deal with that once we have to. Eliot deciding to join Q changed things and I think for the better.”

Alice wants to ask but tries to let it go. She's only half successful.

“How long have you known about them?”

“I had a feeling when Eliot returned with the first key. Then I got stronger and it was like there was a beacon coming from both of them when they remembered... Then so much pain.” She turns to Alice and shrugs. “I love Q, always have but him and I are like Eliot and Margo: We love each other to our very core and we work in our own special ways. I know you still love him too but we’re all different now and we’ve all changed for the better.”

There's a smile on her face now as she revels in the constant waves of love and contentment coming from above.

“They got the chance to make a possibility work and it flourished and their lives there-” “-reflected the beauty of all life.” Alice finishes.

That part never really left her mind after Quentin told them, that he and Eliot being together and living their lives was the real solution to the puzzle because you can't just put any pattern down to reflect the 'beauty of all life’ you have to live it. And they did. She always had a feeling about them.

“What are they doing up top?’”

“Being nerds.”

“Q is making him do the titanic thing isn't he.”

They laugh and things ease just a bit.

“Thank you Julia.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Alice hate please. That's not cool.


	3. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the monster but is it really one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I wanted to put "When is a monster not a monster" line for the summary but that would've been cheesy.

The Muntjac docks and everyone quickly follows Quentin to the hidden entrance. Ora is there with a torch in hand and ushers them all in then before closing the door.

“Be quick we don't have much time. Quentin come with me first so the Monster knows who you are. Then we'll come back so you all can use the keys.”

“Wait Ora, Eliot is joining me.”

She nods and keeps walking. “Yes fine but we must hurry.”

She leads everyone to room with the locked wellspring where they're meant to stay until she, Quentin, and Eliot get back.

Ora starts to lead them away but Quentin stops Eliot. “Ora one second.”

“Q I kinda don’t think-”

Quentin grabs Eliot’s face with both hands and pulls him lower while standing on his tiptoes. Eliot’s hands instinctively go to Q’s waist to steady him, heart beating at what he knows is coming.

“I love you El.” He whispers in the minuscule space between them, eyes alight with all the love he has before closing the distance to finally kiss Eliot. Quentin pushes everything he has into the kiss, Eliot matching him in their intensely passionate but sadly short kiss.

“I love you too.” Eliot breathes out when their lips part.

“Alright you two please follow me. We were playing a game, hide and seek.”

They untangle fully then link hands as they follow Ora down a different hallway then another until she pauses and looks around before taking a step forward and smiles down a dark hallway. “Hello my love I found you!”

A man appears from the shadows who looks around their age and in a fancy medieval outfit.

“Now now no need to hide, I've brought some new friends! Come and meet them.”

The man looks to Ora then the new people before taking a step forward. The closer he gets the more he starts to change until it's a boy no younger than ten. He still has the medical clothes but now they look almost cute on the younger version.

“Will you play with me?” he asks as his eyes glow almost like fire.

Quentin smiles and pulls out a deck of cards. “Hey I'm Quentin, this is my Eliot. Can I show you a card trick?”

The boy nods excitedly as Quentin shuffles the deck, first in the regular simple way then it starts to get more impressive and outlandish. As Quentin shuffles he takes slow steps closer until he's right in front of the boy. He fans the card out and presents them.

“Pick any card but don't tell me. Once you remember what it looks like, put it back in the deck and I'll shuffle it again. Then I'm going to pick the card you had!”

Still a bit away from them, Eliot quietly asks Its some questions while Quentin does his card tricks.

“What's his name?” is the first thing he asks.

Ora places the torch in a holder and leans against the wall it’s on. “He as no name but I've used terms of endearment since the start.” She answers and though her eyes are tired, they hold a gleam of love. “I've been here so long and never thought to give him one from the beginning then it just felt odd if I suddenly did.”

They both smile when Quentin’s trick makes the boy giggle. “We'll give him a name, take care of him so you can finally rest.”

The idea of finally resting and having her self appointed service end, is a bittersweet relief.

“Thank you. I can stay a few days until your both settled and make sure you know how I've handled things during my time here.”

Eliot nods in understanding.

“We'd appreciate that.”

His thoughts lull for a moment as Quentin tries to teach the boy to flick cards correctly before one flashes to the front of his mind.

“Why are you guarding him? A child shouldn't be locked up. Why would the gods lock away a child, how could he be a mistake?”

“Because they thought that a child's innocence paired with immense godly power and the hunger for infinite knowledge would be a smart one. He wants to know, wants to experience, wants to want and own . He was left with just the sliver of humanity and morals that are outweighed by want and curiosity.”

He frowns confused at some of her wording. “Left with? What do you mean?”

She quickly pushes herself off the wall and walks over to Quentin and the child, leaving Eliot's questions unanswered.

“It's late my dear, you must rest now. When we come back our new friends will be able to do magic too! Isn't that exciting?” Ora has kneeled down and gently cups his cheek. He gives her a curious look but then nods and smiles at her. He turns to look at Quentin and Eliot, who's come to stand next to Quentin.

“Ora says I need to rest. Will you really be here when I wake up?” he almost looks worried like they won't.

Eliot kneels down next to Ora and ruffles his hair. “Of course. We need to fix something first but then we'll be right back.”

Quentin moves to stand behind Eliot and lays a hand on his shoulder. “We promise.”

The boy nods and takes a step closer to them. He lays his hands on both of their left wrists and there's nothing for a second before a ring of flames circle their wrists. They both jerk in surprise but the boy has a strong grip and they quickly realize there is no heat or pain.

“You made a promise, just like Ora. Does that mean your mine now?”

Eliot and Quentin share a look before shrugging.

“Yes.” They both answer and it seems to ease whatever worry the boy had.

He and Ora descend the dark hallway until their engulfed by the darkness and no longer in sight.

The two men stare until Quentin turns his wrist over and sees a mark. Eliot raises his next to Q's to reveal a matching one.

It's a golden key in a black cage.

Ora returns and rushes them back to the others.

None notice the boy shrouded in shadows as he follows them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to include a kiss!!!! You can thank @imawriteriwrite!


	4. Let's Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and different course of events!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of death, blood, decapitation! This is the chapter the tags have been warning. It's the bad guys don't worry.

Alice stands by an entrance while she watches the others each take a key then a spot where a keyhole is.

Quentin casts a quick glance at everyone. “Alright all at the same time, ready…. Now.”

Every key somehow goes in and are turned at the same time.

There are a handful of clicks and gears shifting before the top opens and water starts to pour out from the top.

The feeling is almost instant: Magic is finally back.

Everyone stands a bit in shock then take a moment to just feel it again.

Then Irene McAllister, Dean Fogg, and the traveler named Gavin appear.

Alice doesn't think before she uses the fairy dust and executes the spell to push everyone back but she's just a second too slow when Irene causes everyone to fall to their knees and start choking. Well everyone except Quentin and Eliot.

“Irene. Our deal.”

She lets out an annoyed huff but doesn't take her eyes off of Quentin and Eliot.

Eliot's jaw twitches but Quentin takes a hold of his hand to stop them. He knows that twitch and they should save it for leverage.

Dean Fogg starts talking, going on about how he made a deal and that he's going to fix this but Alice ignores him where she's still hidden from the intruders view. She sees everyone but Julia and sighs in relief, glad she isn't here. She also notices that everyone is slowly being moved backwards to the hallway they entered from, so smoothly and slow that it takes a second for her to realize and then another for her eyes to flick to Eliot.

She knows what she needs to do. Alice let's her wards drop and starts thinking loudly to Penny.

Grab _onto the closest person but don't let them see. Once your at the entrance take everyone to the Muntjac._

Penny's eyes flick to hers then to Quentin and Eliot.

_They'll be fine and so will I. Just get back to the ship, your almost at the entrance._

It takes only a few more seconds of Fogg and his associates being distracted by Q and El before Penny and the others disappear.

Alice steps further into the shadows but she bumps into something: A boy.

He looks up at her from where he's crouched down by her feet and places a finger to his lips as he grins with fire glowing eyes.

He lifts his other hand and twitches his fingers. Gavin falls as both his legs are bend at an odd angle.

The boy tilts his head at the man screaming, now ignoring Alice who slips away with a prayer to Julia, as he steps away from the shadows to get closer. He doesn't like the loud noise so he snaps the man’s neck to make him quiet.

“Are you here to play?” He asks them but Irene hurls a blast of battle magic launching him into the air.

“No!” Both Eliot and Quentin yell and run to him, Eliot using his telekinesis to slow his landing and set him down gently.

They're relieved and surprised when the boy starts laughing but then he appears behind Irene to shove his hand into her stomach and up before removing it, his fingers holding onto her beating heart. Irene drops dead a few seconds later, her still heart landing with a splat next to her, joining the pool of blood growing beneath her.

He looks down at the woman and frowns. “Oh no she's dead and messy. Ora said I wasn't supposed to do that anymore.” He lifts his eyes to Quentin and Eliot and smiles brightly at them. “But she wanted to hurt what's mine so it's okay!”

Quentin and Eliot are speechless at what just happened. Eliot is starting to understand what Ora was telling him. He finds that helps him be the first to speak. “Are you okay Benedict?”

The boy tilts his head again. “What's a Benedict?” he asks.

Eliot just smiles at him and even lets out a brief laugh. “You silly. You need a name, something we can call you. Ora told me you don't have a name.”

The boy answers a bit sad. “I don't remember my name.”

“Well then how does Benedict sound?” Eliot's relieved at Quentin joining the conversation. “Your nickname could be Benny. I call Eliot 'El’ sometimes and he calls me 'Q’ because friends give each other nicknames.”

The boy thinks about it and then he's smiling again. “Okay. I like Benedict. I'm Benedict!” He runs to Quentin and Eliot, the two kneeling down to catch him in their arms. “We're friends now right? Your mine?”

Quentin nods. “We promised we'd be back right? We're staying here with you Benedict and we're going to be more than friends, we're gonna be a family.”

“Is a family good?”

“A family is everything.” Eliot answers reverently with a warm smile.

“Oooh ok.” Benedict nods trying his best to understand. “Is he your family? He knows your names.” He points at Dean Fogg who hasn't moves an inch since Benedict ripped Irene's heart out.

He's giving Eliot and Quentin a pleading look with his eyes.

They both heard what he was going to do, what he did. He made a deal with the library where he was going to separate them and wipe their memories again. All for his precious school to have magic.

“I'm not sure Benny.” Eliot hums lightly in thought. He glances at Quentin. “What about you Q?”

He shrugs and tightens his arms around Benedict. “Me neither. He's been really mean to us and he hurt us.” He looks Fogg dead in the eye. “He made us forget too. More than once. And he was going to do it again but this time he was going to separate El and I from our friends and family.”

Benedict's eyes go wide with shock and a glint of anger and turns to Eliot. “But you said family is everything!”

“That I did.”

Now Benedict is frowning and glares at Fogg.

“Ora!” He yells and not a second later the knight appears and before they know it, Dean Fogg is a headless mass at her feet.

She flicks her blade with a practiced ease to get the blood off and sheathes her sword.

“I will be teaching one of you the art of the sword or maybe both.” she looks down at the other two bodies and sighs. “Dearest what did I tell you about breaking bones and taking hearts.” she says it in a scolding tone but waves her hand and the bodies and blood melt into the floor as if they were never there.

“Not too….. But I was saving El and Q! That lady was hurting what was mine and the man was gonna!”

Ora looks to the two men holding her charge.

“Benedict saved our lives and possibly magic. We'll fill you in on that after.” Eliot offers.

“Fair enough."

“Can we show them around the castle now?”

Ora sighs before nodding and helping them up.

“So you're Benedict now my sweet?”

“I'm Benedict and Eliot and Quentin are my family! They said family is everything but what do they mean by everything? I still don't understand.”

Quentin takes one second to really think about what he just signed himself up for but that second passes and he honestly doesn't care. He has Eliot. They're getting their second chance. What is a volatile child god when they've dealt with crazier shit. For once he doesn't worry. He grins at Eliot and sees he's come to a similar conclusion. They're going to be here forever and if Ora hasn't aged a day then they might not either. They'll freak out about the repercussions later.

“Don't worry we'll explain it to you Benny. We've got nothing but time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meet Benedict!


	5. The More You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict isn't really a monster. The other Gods are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly what I considered would happen if things continued into season 4 and like just the hilarity of my boys appearing with their God-son causing everyone to freak out.

Quentin, Eliot, and a child appear in the middle of the cottage splattered in blood.

Before anyone can ask how or why they’re there, Quentin starts with "Hey guys... So we're going God hunting now."

Margo, Penny and Kady are in attack mode before the words leave his mouth but pause when Eliot stands in front of Q and the kid. Julia stares past them feeling something familiar when she reaches out with her powers.

"Woah woah hold on, don't blow up your nephew/godchild."

"I'm sorry what?"

Quentin rakes the cleaner hand through his hair and sighs. "Well after getting to know our new charge more, we pieced together what happened to him and apparently most of the gods took pieces from Benny to be more powerful and rule reality/universe."

Eliot reaches to ruffle Benny’s hair easing his nerves. "We named him after Benedict. He's our son."

Margo stares at them before saying the only thing going through her mind. "Guys WTF?"

"Hey no cursing he's still young mentally.... Sorta."

"Can I chop off her finger for saying a bad word?"

"Benny we talked about this. Only bad guys or those trying to hurt us. Aunty Margo is just mean on the outside but she cares a lot. She'll love you in no time and you both like to murder things!"

Alice tries to place where she's seen his face before it clicks into place. “You're the boy, the one at Blackspire that saved them.”

“Oh hi pretty lady. I'm glad I didn't kill you.”

Benedict looks over everyone but stops and stares at Julia.

"Q she has god powers..... But it's different. No killing?" He pushes at her powers and giggles when they push back in a nice way. Not like the other god's that made it hurt.

"Nope because Julia is a new god and she didn't take what the other gods stole. Why don't you bring us to that ice cream place I told you about while El explains things?"

Benedict smiles and nods before taking Quentin’s hands.

"Bye aunties and uncles. Don't hurt papa or I'll kill you."

Then they're gone.

"Eliot wtf!" Margo gives him a pointed and very worried look.

"Ya let me explain."

“It's been almost 8 years!”

That throws him for a second but he just rolls with it. “Oh really? Huh thought it was only 3. Times weird at Blackspire. So yes. We're killing gods and gonna get back what they took from my son.”

“So he's your son now?”

“Well duh Bambi. You can't give Q and I a kid without us obviously going to take care of and love it. Our first child, and grandkids, kinda just hot-wired our brains to love and care for kids cause we know what to do and it really is fulfilling. Sure not for everyone but not gonna brag: Q and I are the best at it.”

“Is that a ring?” Penny nods his head to Eliot’s left hand. Eliot gets a smile sappy smile on his face before a quiet _fuck_ slips out.

Josh grins when he sees the gold band. “Oh shit it is!”

“ELIOT FUCKING WAUGH YOU AND Q GOT ENGAGED AND DIDN'T TELL ME. WHY DID WE EVEN MAKE THOSE MAGIC MIRRORS IF YOU DICKWADS AREN'T GOING TO USE THEM!?!?” She levels him with a hard look but takes a breath when a sheepish one is aimed at her. “You guys broke it fucking didn’t you.”

“To be fair Q was being a very needy bottom that day and it was lovely switching it up after so long.” He gets a little dazed from flashes of memories but Penny lobs a pillow at his head.

“I need. Brain. Bleach. You asshole.”

“Oh come on Penny, we’re hot!” Eliot throws a smirk at him because he knows he’s right.

Penny doesn’t actually deny it but he huffs out, “I still don’t want visuals man.”  
“I do.” Josh and Margo call out.

“Eliot, you were going to explain what’s going on?” Alice prods. She’s glad their back but the last time they killed gods all those years ago…. Didn’t end well.

“Right yes. Everyone take a seat while I make drinks.” He waltz over to his very dear drink bar and settles back into his old routine of making a kick-ass drink.

Margo shrugs at them all and takes a seat. “He explains better when he’s mixing.”

Eliot grabs the top shelf stuff then a glass for everyone. “So around the second or third year, Q and I started to do some actual digging after finally going through the whole castle. We stumbled upon some murals as well as very dead bodies.” He pours in little bit of this, some of that, and a whole lot of the good stuff into a shaker. “Let’s just say there used to be wayyyyy more ‘mistakes’ in that place but Benny apparently took care of all of them when magic went out. Ora was gone by then but she must have known we’d venture into that place so there was a note stuck to one of the murals.” He adds some ice and starts shaking. “The note directed us to a hidden room, god there were so many hidden rooms you guys, which was a study that must have been her dad’s since he was there first. The place was filled to the brim with notes and journals about who he thought Benedict really was and what might have happened. After another year of going through them and well very gently asking very no no questions, we cracked it!” He adds ice to each glass then pours his concoction in with a practiced ease. He’s still got it. The drinks are floated to everyone and he settles into the chair next to Margo.

“Benedict is none other than the Titan god Perses or well our closest version of him. He represents Destruction and Peace so from what we found, he and his wife, the Titan goddess Asteria, had Hecate who, you guessed it, is the goddess of Magic as well as other things but Magic is the big one.”

“Well shit.” Kady takes a long drink. “Wait didn’t his wife turn into an island after Zeus tried to kill her?”

“Yes and no.” Eliot answers.

“What’s the no part?”   

“Only half of her became the island. The other half went with Hecate and the two of them are at the bottom of the backdoor wellspring… where they’re being used to fuel magic.”  

Eliot gives everyone a minute for it to sink in.

“Wait wait are you telling me that liquid magic that pours outta the wellspring is... them?”

“Close Hoberman. It’s their blood.”

A glass shatters at Eliot’s words.

“Jules.” Alice murmurs worried but takes a hold of her hands to brush the glass away. Julia’s eyes are glowing brightly and appears in front of Eliot when Alice is done. Eliot doesn’t even flinch.

“We need to help them. They can’t- It was their pain I felt back then. I didn’t know and I didn’t help them.”

Eliot places is drink on a nearby table and takes Julia’s hands in his.

“It’s alright. You didn’t know and that’s not your fault. You’re better than every god we’ve met so far Jules. We’re going to help them but one step at a time.”

The glow slowly fades as Julia stares down at Eliot and calms. She lets out a long breath and nods.

“You’re good at that.” she comments with a smile and goes back to sit next to Alice.

Eliot grins at the praise. “Volatile god child. You pick-up a thing or two.”

“So why exactly are you going god hunting?” Penny asks after downing his drink but almost chokes when a voice from behind startles him.

“They all have pieces of my body.”

“Jesus!”

Benedict giggles and runs into Eliot’s lap, nestling in Eliot’s ready arms and smiles up at his papa.

“I had ice cream with jimmies but they called it something else… Sprinkles!”  

“Did you or Q put a glamour up so no one screamed about the blood?”

“I remembered! That’s why dad let me have sprinkles and two scoops of ice cream.”

“I saved some poor teenager from getting his throat slit.” A hand rests on Eliot’s shoulder and a quick kiss is pressed to the his cheek. “Someone decided to throw a small tantrum because he thought they gave him something else.”

Benedict burrows into Eliot’s chest to hide. “I didn’t know… they could have been poisoning me.” He mumbles.

“So did you tell them everything?” Q asks as he walks over to give Julia and Alice a hug. He’s surprised when Penny raises hand for a fist-bump on his way back.

Eliot starts poking Benedict in random spots to make him laugh. “We caught up to body parts courtesy of our little hellion. Anything else exciting happen?”

“Not really.” Quentin’s smiling down at them as their laughing son tries to squirm away from poking fingers.

A small hand pats his cheek so Eliot pauses his assault to squeeze Benedict in a tight hug. “Well then on to planning our next move and target.”

Having Eliot say this so casually as if it’s just a game should make everyone worried… but him and Quentin looking so happy with a kid somehow doesn’t. Also gods are major dicks.

“So who’s the next target? Also you all need new clothes.” Margo makes new ones appear and places them on a clean table. “I guessed his size but i’m never that far off.”

She stands and has her fancy dress melt into a white silk blouse and brown leather pants before crouching down in front of Eliot to get a good look at her new literal godchild. “Sup kiddo i’m aunty Margo. You ready to make some bad gods pay?”

Benedict’s eyes flash as he grins. He likes this human with the special eye. “How did you get a fairy eye? Fairies don’t like people unless they make deals. Papa and Dad told me stories about their life but could I hear your version?”

“Well bud that’s a bit of a long story. I can tell you while you and your dads go upstairs to change.”

Benedict frowns and waves his hands at the pile of clothes, replacing them with their dirty ones.

“All done! Can you tell me the story now?”

Margo opens her arms in invitation and Benedict wiggles out of his papa’s to fill the space.

“We can sit over there in that little alcove.” She nods her head to the space to their left. It’s your father and I’s favorite spot, big enough to fit is long giraffe legs with comfy pillows and the sun should be in the perfect spot now to make us nice and warm.”

He nods and wraps his arms around Margo’s neck. “I’ve missed the sun.”  

“Perfect. So our story starts after El and I had been King and Queen of Fillory for a little while. Magic in Fillory wasn’t feeling so hot because the dumbass god Ember left a gross present in the wellspring…..” Her voice trails off as they make their way to the alcove and settle in the rays of the warm sun.

“I’m going to make food, sandwiches cool with everyone?” Josh is already heading to the kitchen as he speaks. “Fill me in after.”  

Penny decides to break the quiet that settled in when Josh left. “So the kids a little shit. I like him.”

“All kids are but it’s the ones that have fun with it that are great. Penny 40 or 23?” Quentin claims Margo’s vacated seat.

“23. 40’s at the Library probably verbally destroying some ignorant prick.”

“So before we get into our thing, how’s everyone been? Apparently we missed a couple years.”

\-------

After a few weeks of going after gods to collect body parts, everyone getting to know and love Benedict, a god making them almost killing Julia which almost made Alice Niffin out again, way too much research, three impromptu weddings, lots of traveling, and a few sacrifices; they were nearly there.

While Quentin and Eliot were with Benedict, everyone else build a life that helped change their world for the better.

Julia started creating worlds with the help of Alice and Penny 23, using them to help people like them: those fucked by life. Their cover-story is a retreat and with Julia’s god powers, Alice mind, and Penny’s psychic abilities it’s a success.

Margo, Josh, and Fen are the power couple of Fillory. Eliot totally called Fen and Margo but Josh came out of left field for him. They work though. Things with the fairies have never been better, Margo and Josh were able to help Fillory modernize out of medieval times, and Fillory is flourishing! To Quentin and Eliot’s surprise, Margo was able to find the mosaic and their little cottage in the woods. It was almost unreal when they got to visit it.  

Kady rallied the Hedge Witches and took over Brakebills then later the Library with Zelda and Penny 40. Now the Library is a sanctuary for scholars and more accessible with better regulations on people’s books and the dangerous stuff.

Now they’re with the last gods who hold the remaining parts for Benedict’s body: Hades and Persephone.

Persephone is kneeling down with her hands clasped in her lap before Benedict as her husband stands at her side. “If you will, there is a way to do so without killing us. Please let my husband and I live the rest of our lives as mortals. We’ve been here long enough, it’s time for our era to end.” Her eyes are filled with remorse as she looks at Benedict. “We did not want what Zeus made us take. We both tried to help Hecate as much as we could.”

Everyone quietly waits for whatever Benedict decides. He looks to Julia in question. He knows it was their son that caused her so much pain even if she was able to become a god and use his puny spark to make an inferno.

Julia just smiles at him and nods.

“I want to add something.” He steps toward Persephone and cups her cheek. “Zeus never did like either of you, how powerful and faithful you were. Your positions as gods are still needed even now so it’s only right that someone takes your place. What Zeus stole only gave you extra power you didn’t need, so Uncle Penny and Aunty Kady will take over. They’ve already done amazing with handling the Library and deciding who can and can’t be apart of it.”

Benedict looks over his shoulder at them. “You both deserve something happy, what do you think?”

Penny smiles fondly at him. “I’m down little man.” He glances at Kady who’s in shock. “Kady? You wanna give us one more try?” She lets out a choked laugh and nods. “Ya he’s right. We deserve something happy.”

The group parts for them to stand behind Benny.

“Would you like to keep your memories or start anew?” Benedict asks the gods when they agree to the new terms. The pair consider it but think the former would be for the best. “Keep our memories please. Those two will need our knowledge.”

Penny nods at Hades who smirks at him. “Now aren’t you glad you took my offer?”

Penny almost laughs because that was a literal lifetime ago. “Ya. Thank you.”

Kady is staring down at Persephone with everything she’s ever felt for the goddess. “You did a lot of bad shit to my friends and I.”

“I did.”

“I want to never forgive you for it but I know you still regret what happened.”

“I do.”

Kady closes her eyes and nods then takes a breath.

“Good.” She nudges Penny with her shoulder and grins. “So you want to be Hades or Persephone?”

“You’d be a badass Hades girl.”

“You’d be a benevolent Persephone.”

Hades smiles softly at his wife as he helps her to her feet.

Once Benedict was taught how to extract his body parts from the former gods and the powers were transferred to Penny and Kady, they only had one last thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN IS AN EPILOGUE NOT AN EPILOGUE? **WHEN IT WON'T LET YOU END IT**. Here's to the next one being the actual epilogue!
> 
> Perses Theory: https://taste-the-river.tumblr.com/post/183335482748/i-wondered-who-the-monster-is-and-i-googled 
> 
> (After watching episode 9 I am very worried for Q and El and everyone but i'm excited for singing next week! PLEASE GIVE US ELIOT BACK. SURE THAT 1 HOT SECOND WAS NICE BUT NOW I MISS HIM MORE. Still freaking out about 4x10 sneak peek cause wow HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THE SISTER. THIS SHOW IS GOOD AT DISTRACTING ME)


	6. Bring Them Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritual finale time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping Charlton. QUELIOT DESERVES ALL THE KIDS.

 

Each ‘block’ as they’ve been calling them, is being placed carefully around the wellspring in Blackspire by Benedict. After one block is placed in the correct spot, he gets a certain feeling for where the next one should go, a warm sensation starting to build like something is being loosened. When the last one is placed he takes a step back and releases a shaky breath.

“I’m done. We can start the ritual now.”

Quentin and Eliot rush over to envelope him into a tight hug.

“You both better not start crying. I’m not actually leaving you.” He mumbles between them.

“You know Q is the crier. My eyes are as dry as a desert.” Eliot says all choked up.

Quentin tries to blink the tears from his eyes. “You both suck.” He laughs. “I don’t know Benny, usually someones kid doesn’t turn back into an adult after eight years. It’s kinda a gradual thing.”

“We’re not usual dad.”

Eliot snorts at that. “We most certainly are not.”

Benedict pulls back enough to look at them both. “You said family means everything. Now it’s time to bring the rest of them home.”

Both are beaming with pride in their eyes. Eight years didn’t feel like enough but it’s not really an end for them.

“So should we start calling you Perses, oh all powerful Titan of destruction peace.” Quentin gives Benedict a nudge. 

He gets a tight smile as Benedict shakes his head. “Not yet. I’m still your guys Benny, a part of me will always be Benedict Coldwater even after I get everything back.”

During their  _ scavenger hunt _ every new block they reclaimed started to return some of Benedict’s mind to him, so now he’s no longer stuck with the mentality of a child. Not entirely himself but he’s no longer a vindictive little thing, still a little shit though.

The ritual is pretty simple. Once the block’s are set in the right order around the wellspring, Benny has to embu his power into the blocks to unlock them then place each body part into the wellspring one at a time. Quentin, Eliot, Julia, Kady, and Penny cast a protective barrier as a safety measure and push some of their magic into the wellspring to help break the seal designed to contain pure magic.  

Margo, Alice, and Penny 23 stand a few feet away ready if things go sideways. 

The water from the wellspring starts to rise until it starts to swirl around into a cocoon shape, the outline of a body begins to form the bigger it gets until it’s nearly six feet tall. Once it’s fully formed Benedict starts to glow until a swarm of sparks leave him to fly through the wall of liquid magic and into its original body, it’s previous host slumping to the floor. 

Eyes flash open with fire: he’s Perses again. 

The cocoon of liquid magic splits open and starts draining back into the wellspring and a dark blue material shimmering into existence to cover Perses as he floats down to stand over the body of the boy he no longer inhabits. He rests a gentle hand on the boys chest while he gazes down with a fond smile. “Time to wake up Charlton. Now it’s your turn.”

Charlton blinks his eyes open and stares at Perses in wonder. “Are you safe?”

“Yes my friend I finally am.”

“What about Aster and Heci? You said I could meet them.”

Perses helps him up and nods to the others to drop the barrier.

“That’s why I woke you silly. Help me do the honors.”

Charlton nods excitedly as Perses takes his hand and they raise the other to face the wellspring. Their hands glow and a loud  _ crack  _ rings through the room as the wellspring starts to break and crumble. Liquid magic starts to pour out of the new openings and dissolve the materials crumbled around it, slowly building in to a large mass until it solidifies into a woman and a little girl, who gasp in their first breath of air after a millennia as their eyes flick open and glow a second later. The woman, who has to be Asteria, has eyes that glow a dark blue like the night sky and an almost black shroud covers her naked form. Her daughter Hecate has eyes that glow a deep purple and her form shifts to appear a few years older in a silver wrap that flows around her like waves as she all but leaps at her father in an embrace who holds her tightly with his free arm.

Asteria’s eyes lock onto the man before her and she smiles in relief. “My love.” She takes the few steps to embrace her husband with their daughter between them.

Charlton gently tugs his hand free to let his friend hug his family with both arms and waits patiently to finally be introduced. Hecate wiggles out from her parents arms and grins widely at him like an old friend.

“I remember you! Father introduce us.” She demands while she slings an arm around Charlton’s shoulders.

Perses and Asteria turn to them and her father nods.

“Yes this is Charlton, he was the boy from our home so long ago. Because of his immense magical ability, the Gods decided he would be my vessel since it was only logical to sacrifice a child for their greed. He was my only friend that helped remind me who I was at the start but after so long our minds began to blur into one.” He reaches out to give Charlton a brief squeeze on his shoulder. “He’s been waiting a long time to finally meet you both, him and the others.” Perse glances at the group huddled around them.

“It seems you gained a family my love. Why don’t we move to a more comfortable setting. I wonder if my sanctuary is still there.” Asteria hums and she wraps everyone in a wave of midnight blue mist smattered with shining white lights.

The mist dissipates and the stone walls with arched ceilings have disappeared, everyone looking around to see they're in a large open space that looks like…. Clouds? Above them is a sky with beautiful twinkling stars and ones that streak across every couple of seconds.

“This is beautiful.” Julia can see Alice’s wonder reflect hers, both instantly coming up with new places to create.

A ring of seats form where they stand from the clouds beneath their feet.

Margo is the first one to take a seat, sitting in a chair just for her and is only slightly surprised how solid it is, quickly melting into how comfortable it is as she leans to one side with her legs crossed so her body is slanted in the chair. It gives everyone the reassurance they won’t be falling on their asses if they try. 

The titans smirk in amusement and take their seats. 

Quentin being Quentin, sits curled up on Eliot who wraps his arms around him without a thought in their large chair that’s to Margo’s left. Kady and Penny are to her right. Penny has Kady’s legs laid across his with one arm hooked behind the love seat sized chair and his other hand gently rubbing Kady’s ankle. To their left sit Julia, Alice, and Penny 23. Julia is sitting with her legs crossed and hands clasped in her lap between Penny on her left, who has an arm thrown around her shoulder, and Alice on her right, who’s sitting in her usual back-straight and hands in her lap position. 

Hecate is still standing with Charlton who she nudges to go over to Quentin and Eliot, both men happily shifting to make space for him. Charlton’s hands tighten in his shirt with nerves but the warm smiles and open arms from the two ease them. They wait patiently as Charlton decides to settle between them and lightly tug their arms to wrap around him, giving them a tiny smile when they pull him close.

“Glad to finally meet you Charlton. We’ve been waiting some time for this to happen.” Eliot fusses over his hair, the boys bangs being a bit to long that they cover his eyes. Q and him suggested that Benedict get them trimmed or styled back but he said he liked how they ‘made him look like Q’ which easily made his dad take his side.

Charlton tries to blow away the few strands that Eliot misses. “I need a haircut.” he announces.

“You certainly do. See someone understands the need for one.” He throws at Perses.

“In my defense I did like having it looks like Q’s.”

Asteria chuckles at her husband’s comment and runs her hand through his long wavy hair. “You always did prefer it long. Easier for you to hide your face when you destroyed something. Hecate really there’s enough room child.” The girl just rolls her eyes as she makes a bean bag appear and sits in it very satisfied.

“I’m fine mother.”

Asteria just sighs at her before turning to look at everyone.

“Thanks and gratitude are in order, for helping my husband and freeing my daughter and I.” 

White glowing orbs appear before the group of eight.  

“I gift you a glance into your futures. It may change but this is the clearing moments I can provide.”

Quentin and Eliot both cup the orbs of light and it dissolves into their hands, their eyes glow blue as they see what might be.

Quentin see’s a large house, something close to a mansion with a bunch of kids running around. He can feel magic in the air and there are some older kids practicing simple spells. He can see he's by the front door, some grey peeking from his pulled back hair and then there’s Eliot, appearing behind him and wrapping Q up in his arms as they keep a watchful eye on all the kids. 

They look like they did around their mid-40’s during the Mosaic. A bit wrinkled, a little grey, and very happy. A grownup Charlton is seen running around with the kids and everyone laughing with joy.

The vision fades and they're smiling brightly at each other, squeezing Charlton between them in a tight hug and the boy laughs in wamr delight. 

Kady and Penny take a few seconds to consider if they should before taking the orbs into their hands and their eyes glow blue.

Earth is still chaotic and a mess but more peaceful, the unspoken knowledge that when you pass you will be reviewed fairly and find peace. Kady appears to look the same but can feel the weight of years on her shoulders, watching over the lost shades with Penny as their own version of having kids. The process is endless but never old. There's a sense of pride and satisfaction in them, that the realm given to them was improved and elevated to its highest potential because of their dedication, hard work, compassion, and love.

They blink back to the present and smile with hope of getting to that point, of that being the future they want for the Underworld or at least close, maybe even better.

Margo eyes hers, weighing the option of viewing her future now or waiting to be with Fen and Josh to do so.

Astoria sees her hesitation and voices a solution. “You three are connected, a perfect pyramid of balance. I can bring your absent sides here or send it with you home High King Margo.” 

Suppressing the excitement of having her husband and wife here except for a fond smile, Margo shrugs. “If they're not too busy I'd appreciate it your….”

“Just Asteria. No higher title for me thank you.”

Margo's seat is morphed to add two more seats as Josh and Fen appear next to her with a swirl of dark blue smoke, a bit frazzled, Fen ready to fight and Josh assessing their surroundings.

They look around on high alert before relaxing into Margo's side at ease from her calm and at seeing all their friends. 

“You guys wanna see our future?”

Fen already makes happy noises and grabby hands when an orb appears before her, Josh shrugging because why the hell not, and Margo just smiling so softly at both their reactions before they touch the orbs and their eyes glow blue.

There are statues of the three of them, kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids holding a festival before them. It's bright, the air is filled with excitement and flowers instead of the cloying smell of opium. It's as if Margo, Fen, and Josh are seeing this from above, in a room that's a mix between the Cottage and Whitespire. The inkling of a new sense of power and purpose flutters through them before they're brought back to the present. They'll enjoy figuring out what this means for them. Fen is a little teary eyed because she saw their kids, she gets to have kids. Margo tugs Fen into her side and Josh reaches over to hold her hand. Josh and Margo aren't really sure about kids but knowing they have some eases some of the possible fears they currently have. If it's gonna happen then it happens and they'll do their best to be what their family wasn't.

Alice, Julia, and Penny23 keep their hands to themselves.

“We don't need to know our future, we've already decided ours.” Alice smiles politely at the Titan Gods.

Julia is holding her hand while leaning to Penny's side, his arm around her and gently playing with Alice's hair.

Asteria nods understanding and vanishes their orbs. She lets out a sigh at all the happiness that floats around them before nudging her husband.

Perses rolls his eyes as he gives her cheek a kiss. “I can wait a few moments while my lovely wife shows off.”

This gains everyone's attention.

“I have a gift as well. For each of you a layer of protection. You helped and protected me for all that time when it nearly cost some of you yours.” A golden shower of sparks flutter around them and settle onto their skin before dissapering from view. “You can still get hurt like minor cuts or bruises and such but life threatening ones will either be weakened or prevented.”

“Thank you.” Everyone says with gratitude. Knowing you're harder to kill is such a blessing after everything they've been through.

A comfortable silence falls across the room, one of exhaustion finally hitting some and the peace of being able to just be after an intense event.

“So after we get like a few days of good old R&R, who's down for a party at Whitespire?” It's Margo that asks but both Fen and Josh are giddy with excitement, having been planning for a victory party (and the possibility of a funeral) while tending to their royal duties with Margo away.

“We'll drop by. We should probably check how the Library and Underworld are doing.” Kady and Penny stand. “Let us know when the party is. Forgot the last time we've had one of those for actual fun. See ya later guys.”

Everyone gives a wave before Penny blinks them away.

Julia stands and walks over to Hecate and Asteria, reaching out to take both their hands.

“I'm glad your both free. I'm glad I was able to help free you. Come to our retreat if you ever want a spa day or to poke around and get to know the current time.” 

She gets a squeeze from them both and the last of her unease melts away.

“I'd actually like to see it. I'm sure Perses and I would enjoy some time together there.” Asteria stands and brings Julia into a hug, Hecate doing the same. “We heard your voice and it gave us hope.”

Hecate changes her form to be closer to Julia's height so they can be eye level.

“We felt your light in the darkness.”

Hecate gives her a smile before walking over to Alice. “So you know a lot about magic. What else do you want to know?”

Alice's eyes light up as she starts asking questions.

Penny watches in amusement and enjoys the quiet and calm of everyone's mind.

Eliot his lightly humming and tucks Charlton closer into his and Q's arms, the boy starting to nod off, Quentin doing the same. They're safe, they freed the innocent, things are good. He knows  _ something _ is bound to happen eventually but Eliot knows they're all well equipped to handle it. 

He has his soulmate. He has his friends who are also his family. He now has the time to live the second chance he wanted.

They get to have a break and be happy for once because dear gods they deserve it.

Eliot looks down at Charlton, now asleep, then to Q and returns the sleepy dopey smile his husband is giving him.

“We did good Mr. Coldwater-Waugh.” He whispers over Charltons sleeping head.

“Hmmm sure did hubby. Hah you're my husband. I have a husband. Love you El. Charl and I are gonna sleep now.” Quentin mumbles as he shifts closer to get a more comfortable hold on their son before falling asleep with a soft sigh.

Eliot holds them, content to endure any pins and needles their position and combined weight may cause. A blanket appears and settles on them, his eyes traveling around the room to see Perses who's smiling with warmth at the picture they make. Their seat shifts until it's more like a bed, the movement barely noticeable. Eliot feels his eyes start to grow heavy, at the warmth from Q and Charlton, the beautiful starlit sky above them, the safety, and content happiness that's still floating in the air around them.

What's another life time if you can't fall asleep with your loved ones in absolute peace?

The best one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a _ride_ you guys but we've come to our destination. I finally finished this as of 4/15/19 at 1am but i'm gonna be extra and post this for the finale. CAUSE I CAN.


End file.
